


Bites in Broad Daylight

by tinydaydream



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Diakko, F/F, I suppose I could build on this AU in the Future(TM), I thought I'd never write smut but I guess I will, This may be super contrived but oh well, Two Shot, throw me in the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydaydream/pseuds/tinydaydream
Summary: Diana, a young paladin at Light’s Hope Academy, needs a quiet evening to relax from exterminating undead all week. (Un)fortunately, a certain girl who comes over to visit has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a rather "everything I write is terrible" mood ever since recovering from surgery, which means it's been challenging to focus on my longer-term projects. No worries, Moonlit Bonds is still a work in progress, but it may really take a bit for me to get back into it, especially what with surgery recovery being a pain in the ass (figuratively, thankfully). I’m just getting this published to hopefully get back into the game, instead of just sitting on half-written fics forever.
> 
> For now, here's some two-shot drivel of the more explicit variety. It’s a first for me (the explicit part, the drivel not so much), and it’s been foreeeeever since I wrote anything coherent, so please be gentle. :-)

The young paladin suppresses a sigh as she summons particles of light between her fingertips. It's been too long since she'd been able to use her magical skill for anything she would actually consider constructive. Since she moved here, everything was all about using frankly irresponsible amounts of holy fire, a type of magic she is far less comfortable with, to root out undead and other evil creatures.

Diana had always wanted to think of herself as more of a healer. “Healing the world of evil,” as her teachers called it, didn’t quite have the same ring to it after exterminating yet another zombie nest and getting rid of yet another necromancer ominously monologuing.

It just goes to show how everything changes, and not always in ways any of us like or anticipate, she realizes somewhat bitterly.

She stretches out on the couch in her personal quarters and flips through the familiar magical tomes, reciting old incantations she's known by heart for years. It's the small habits to comfort herself after a rough day, and this small residence is one of the few places she can be confident few will bother her.

Still, it's hard to keep memories of all that destruction out of her mind. She'd expected something like this would be part of the job when joining Light's Hope Academy, of course. Fighting the evils in this world is what everyone trusts them to do, and it’s no surprise that some of it can be a little… unsavory.

And it only makes sense that her allies would rely on her—a paladin particularly skilled with magic—to take on the brunt of the work. Flinging holy fire from a distance has the added benefit of being much safer than charging in with blades and shields.

That is, as long as no one counts the long-term psychological side-effects to the caster. And her teachers certainly didn’t.

She doesn’t regret moving here, of course. It’s all about keeping her goals in mind, Diana tries to remind herself as she skims through another spellbook.

The first and most public reason concerns her family’s name. The Cavendish family had always been well-regarded, with many of its members known for their honorable behavior, their healing magic passed down the generations, and finally their profound wealth.

It’s no secret that her aunt Daryl and her daughters, the only members of the family aside from Diana herself, have been squandering all of those things ever since her mother passed away. Joining the Academy and eventually becoming head of the family is a proper first step towards restoring the Cavendish name.

And then there was that other reason, the one she hadn’t told anyone about, except for a certain bothersome student. Diana lets out a deep sigh and puts away the book before dropping herself back onto the couch.

Shiny Chariot. An incredibly powerful paladin who focused on helping others wherever she went. Someone who inspired awe with her admittedly rather flashy magic. Someone who even got someone like Diana to dream about becoming a paladin as a child, far before she ever cared about her family name.

Someone who then all of a sudden disappeared among reports that she had been turned, becoming one of the darkest of creatures, a vampire.

What had really happened to her? Is it naive of her to assume that there _has_ to be some good reason for why she disappeared, why she turned her back on everything she stood for? She supposed it was always possible Chariot got caught unaware, but that seemed even harder to believe somehow. Was there perhaps more to some of these creatures than the Academy told them?

It’s a dangerous line of thought, and one Diana isn’t too keen on letting anyone know about. The inquisitors could be more than a little overzealous when it comes to punishing “undead sympathizers.”

Unfortunately, her hopes of finding more information in the Academy library had been disappointed again and again. It infuriates her how all books on the subject were banned, and that she has to hide the few she somehow managed to acquire in a secret place, as if she were some sort of criminal.

The teachers and leaders were of no help either, of course. Any questions she asked even if only vaguely related to either vampires or Chariot herself were deflected, initially politely but later with obvious annoyance. Diana had long since given up on that line of inquiry, and decided it would be best to pretend she stopped caring.

A soft knocking on the door startles her from her thoughts, and with an annoyed groan at having to be presentable again, Diana awkwardly lifts herself from the couch, making for the door. She really needs to tell that girl that there’s a time and a place for social interaction, and late at night after a hard day of work isn’t it. Because who else could it be other than the meddlesome Atsuko Kagari?

Opening the door, Diana can’t even pretend to be surprised to see her suspicions proven correct once again. The excitable girl wouldn’t leave her alone ever since she found out about their mutual… interest… in Shiny Chariot.

“Akko? What are you… Do you even know what time it is?”

“It’s only been a couple of hours since the sun went down, Diana! There’s still plenty of time to run around and do things, and I wanted to hang out with my friend who appreciates Shiny Chariot like I do!” She pauses for just a second. “Unless… you’re really too tired? That’s okay too! I can always bother you again tomorrow.”

How this girl is always so energetic when she comes over to visit when she’s always sleeping between missions never ceases to surprise Diana.

A few weeks ago, she made the mistake of confiding in the overexcited girl that she, too, had always admired Shiny Chariot, and wondered what exactly had happened to her and caused her to turn. Akko may be naive and someone who gets in trouble with the inquisitors far too often, but at the time there seemed to be no harm in telling someone she knew didn’t have a dishonest bone in her body and would never betray that trust.

Having to deal with the girl’s antics outside of work now as well, Diana realizes that may have been a mistake.

Not that the two don’t get along. Before meeting her more frequently, Diana assumed they were far too different to ever be friends. She herself, someone who took her work seriously and spent all her time and energy trying to uphold a family name, and some girl from a faraway country, who barely managed to scrape by more with pure energy and strong-headedness than actual skill.

Strangely enough, Diana found that she actually really enjoyed being around Akko, and secretly didn’t mind their little evening talks all that much. There may even be more to it than that, she realized at some point, but that’s a line of thought she’d still rather not pursue.

She steps away from the door, inviting Akko in while trying her hardest to look exasperated at the girl’s timing, but failing miserably when she notices the girl wearing her far-too-short skirt again. Honestly, Akko… it’s surprising she doesn’t get in more trouble because of _that_ , rather than her attitude and how she never shuts up about her favorite heroine. Diana hopes she didn’t notice the obvious blush, at least, but the not-so-innocent smirk on Akko’s face suggests otherwise.

Unable to hide how tired she is, Diana lets herself fall back onto the couch, gesturing vaguely to her… friend, she supposes, to make herself comfortable as well. Akko doesn’t hesitate and immediately drops onto the couch right next to her, scooching _far_ too close for comfort.

“Yay! Thank you, Diana, I knew you wouldn’t mind helping me not be bored!”

Diana just nods, hoping for a _very_ interesting subject to distract her from the girl who’s currently almost leaning against her shoulder and seems to have no intention of using any of that extra space on the side of the couch. Why does this girl have to be so affectionate on top of everything else?

Fortunately, it only takes her a few drinks and some catching up about their respective days for the awkwardness and some of the inhibitions to fade away, and Diana slowly finds herself more comfortable with the other girl’s carefree touches.

Akko, she notices, barely seems affected by the wine at all, which surprises her. Then again, she supposes it’s hardly possible for the girl to be… what exactly? Even _more_ of an open book? More affectionate? Not that the latter would be unwelcome, but…

A suddenly more serious question startles her from that appealing train of thought. “Hey… Diana? Do you still think Chariot turned evil and should meet the same fate as all the other vampires we meet?”

The blonde paladin can’t resist a small frown appearing on her young face. This again. They got into this argument about Chariot a few days ago, and have been trying to convince each other ever since. “I can’t prove it, of course. But there’s good evidence that some vampire turned her, and if that’s the case then all the books say that, yes, she is evil.”

She deliberately leaves out anything about her deserved fate, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the foreign girl. They’re both highly aware of the risks of having this kind of conversation, as anything other than clear condemnation of the undead can lead to all sorts of trouble.

Akko seems to hesitate whether or not to respond, but finally replies, in a much quieter voice than before, “You’re always so smart, Diana. And maybe I’m just this naive girl, but what if it’s… not that simple? What if… someone who got turned… can still be a good person?”

Diana blinks and looks away uncomfortably. This conversation was always of the “get in trouble with the inquisitors” variety, but has now taken a turn for “be in prison for the rest of your life if this gets out, if you’re lucky.”

The problem is that these are some of the same doubts she’s been having about Chariot; about everything the teachers tell them about the undead, creatures who are in many cases still as self-aware as any other being; and about the work she’s been doing in general, and whether there really is no difference between pesky necromancers stirring up trouble and some creatures far away from the cities who mostly keep to themselves.

She notices that Akko has somehow shifted even closer to her on the couch, seemingly unaware of how inappropriate this is. She smells… vaguely sweet, Diana notices, feeling embarrassed and rather warm all of a sudden.

The foreign girl tilts her head, and Diana realizes that she’s still waiting for an answer while she got all distracted thinking about how nice she smells, and how cute her face is, and…

“A-Ah. I’m… not sure. It’s hard to believe that any creature that has to rely on drinking human blood can ever be anything else. I’ve thought about it, and I suppose a consensual relationship of that… nature is possible, but it’s a little hard to believe.” And a bit irrelevant, she adds mentally, seeing as it’s impossible to find out more without the inquisitors throwing her in prison. Not exactly a prospect she had in mind when she set out to restore the Cavendish name.

Diana realizes she’s making it sound like she’s given this far too much thought, but then again with Akko’s enthusiasm for Shiny Chariot she probably won’t care, so she takes a breath before continuing, glad to actually get an opportunity to get it out of her head for once.

“I’m uncertain about the sensitivity to the sun, the additional durability, and some of the other details that are hard to confirm with how we tend to stab vampires before getting to talk to them. While the Academy has always tried to make these sound as important factors, and especially the sun sensitivity _sounds_ kind of dark—”

Akko giggles, “Hehe, dark.”

“—I don’t see any of that as actually _evil_.”

Both of them go quiet for a while after that, and Diana once again becomes painfully aware of the closeness of their bodies, how only a few more centimeters would have them touching in a far more intimate way than is appropriate, and how warm she is getting thinking about it. She looks up, and notices a rather strange expression on Akko’s face out of the corner of her eye, as if she’s bracing herself to say something important.

Akko finally asks, her voice so quiet Diana barely manages to make out the words, “Diana? Do you think _I_ can still be a good person?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT THING! I added a ‘Bloodplay’ tag, because I want people to be aware that this isn’t just a case of “oh cool, Akko has fangs, now let’s have some 100% vanilla sexytimes.” I don’t want to give away _too_ much, and it’s not _that_ excessive or anything, but I just want to point out that if the idea of graphic descriptions of the things vampires do bothers you, this may honestly not be the fic for you.

Time seems to stand still for the blonde paladin.

“A-Are you saying…?”

Akko flashes her fangs. Definitely sharper than normal human teeth should be. They’d almost be cute if it weren’t for her lack of interest in having her neck pierced and then being sucked dry by vampires. Even if the idea of someone like Akko doing that first part to her is… no, not the time to be thinking about this. Stall. Make Akko explain herself so she hopefully has time to think of a plan to get out of here mostly in one piece.

It occurs to her that Akko wouldn’t have told her any of this unless one of two things are about to happen.

Either— _hopefully_ —Akko thinks telling her about this will somehow convince her these… creatures aren’t evil, that she’s got it all wrong about Shiny Chariot, and that Akko’s willing to expose herself to prove it to her.

Or she’s about to become a vampire’s meal.

“Um… hehe, sorry for scaring you, Diana. I just… trust you, I guess? Even if you’re currently looking at me like you’re thinking of stabbing me in the heart. That’s a little scary.”

Diana can’t help but blurt out, “will that kill you?”

Akko giggles. “Yeah, probably? Really, I know we usually set everyone we come across in our work on fire, but we’re not _that_ sturdy, you know. I’m not one hundred percent sure, but either way it would _suck_ , so I’d really prefer you don’t, you know, stab me? Until you’ve heard me out, at least?”

The young paladin takes a deep breath, slowly lowering herself back onto the couch, only now realizing she’d instinctively assumed a defensive casting stance. Not that she’d have the magical reserves for that sort of thing now. Weakly, Diana gestures for the vampire girl to continue.

“Great! So, it’s true that we need a bit of blood here and there to survive. But it’s really not that much, and if I can get by with some consensual donations from people I trust here and there, then I’m sure someone heroic like Chariot could too!”

Part of Diana feels annoyed at the idea of other people being that close to this sometimes oh-so-annoying girl. A small, envious, very petty part. She pushes it away as quickly as possible.

“So I joined Light’s Hope Academy a bit after running out of places to search, hoping that it would give me some better leads to look for her. And if I get to smash some of the _real_ baddies in the meantime, all the better!”

The paladin holds up her hand. “Hold on, how did you get to be turned anyway? ”

“Um…”

“Let me guess, you stuck your nose in some Chariot-related business, accidentally came across a nest of less-than-friendly vampires, and got bitten and some of their venom in your blood while trying to get away?”

The young vampire looks away awkwardly, “…Maybe?”

Diana sighs. If anything, she realizes it’s getting harder and harder to be scared of vampires if many of them are anything like Akko.

“Anyway, I’m not really bothered about the whole ‘being a vampire’ thing anymore. Sure, it was kind of awkward at first, especially with sometimes having to hope people I’d pay for some blood would be trustworthy so I wouldn’t starve, but,” she shrugs, “it also comes with some cool perks, like being a lot stronger and more sturdy, and having _great_ vision and sense of smell.”

She turns to Diana with the sort of smile the paladin _definitely_ doesn’t approve of at all, “That last one can be especially fun. I didn’t know you had a thing for being bitten. Don’t worry though, it’s actually pretty normal!”

Akko leans in a few more centimeters, noticing the blonde’s heart starting to beat even faster and her blush intensifying to frankly unhelpful levels when sitting next to a vampire, then hesitates and stops. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t just do something like that to you out of nowhere. I have a reputation, after all! Can’t go around biting people who don’t ask for it.”

Diana lets out a small disappointed noise. She can’t help it. All this crazy new information about the girl she may have been vaguely interested in is just… too much, everything Akko’s insinuating is getting her painfully turned on, and for once in her life she really wishes she could just stop thinking and let it happen, consequences be damned.

She hesitates, but only for the time it takes to realize exactly how hot and bothered she’s feeling. “Perhaps… it would be possible to start with something a little less intense?”

Akko’s soft returning smile immediately puts her at ease, and it occurs to her that maybe this is more vampire trickery but also that she _really_ doesn’t care.

“We can stop anytime you get uncomfortable, okay?”

Diana nods, not trusting her ability to speak, but, strangely enough, trusting this young girl who turns out to be one of the creatures she’s actively hunted for years.

“I’m gonna be entirely honest here. I want you,” Akko whispers, her lips close to Diana’s ear, causing the blonde girl’s mind to go blank and shivering at the implication. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. I figured it was just the usual hunger, of course,” she snickers slightly at the little squeak in response, and lightly nibbles on the blonde’s ear to draw out another, “so I thought I could just stay away from you until it passed, maybe pretend to be your rival until then.”

Akko turns her face to meet Diana’s, causing the latter to blush a bright red at the sheer lust in the vampire’s eyes, a lustful look that only intensifies when her blush is noticed.

“But it didn’t. It was so frustrating. I knew it wasn’t a blood thing—at least not entirely—‘cause I always made sure to be fed and sleepy before being around you. And then you actually talked to me, about Shiny Chariot, and I started feeling that maybe, just maybe, I could actually taste you.”

“T-Taste me?” Diana whimpers, embarrassed at her arousal just thinking about where this could lead. “Do you—”

Akko giggles, interrupting her, “I guess it was nice to have you look so annoyed when I brought up feeding on other people I trust, too.”

Still, she holds back, as if waiting for Diana to confirm that this is what she _really_ wants. The blonde would almost consider it sweet, if it weren’t for the increasingly unbearable heat pooling between her thighs.

Ah, to hell with it.

“You really talk too much.”

Akko yelps as Diana quite literally pushes her back and _pounces_ on top of her, pinning her down against the couch, showing a completely different side to her always so restrained personality.

A few well-placed nibbles and kisses near the vampire’s neck and collarbone quickly draw soft moans and whimpers from her throat, and Diana realizes with some satisfaction that Akko still isn’t entirely the in-control person she just tried to present herself as.

“A-Ah, who knew you could get this… nnng… aggressive, Diana…”

“Shut up.”

She hesitates only briefly, then moves her hand down to palm one of Akko’s small breasts through her evening shirt, squeezing just enough to stop the girl underneath her from talking.

Akko squirms, biting her lip to control the moans threatening to flow freely from her throat, and tries to take back some control by roughly pushing her thigh up between the legs of the girl hovering over her. 

Diana gasps. “A-Akko…”

The young vampire flashes her a toothy grin and flips the both of them over clumsily, pressing her knee even closer, drawing out another moan. “I love it when you get all aggressive like that, but let’s not forget who’s the spooky creature of the night here,” she whispers as she slowly runs her hands down the paladin’s body, pushing her shirt up to expose more of her pale skin.

Diana rolls her eyes and says, “I didn’t realize it were possible for you to make a vampire seem even less intimidating, but you just did. Good j—nnng,” her sarcastic remark cut off by Akko slowly running her fingers down her exposed stomach, edging ever closer to the waistband of her skirt and panties.

Pressing her lips close to Diana’s ear, she whispers teasingly, “I thought you said I talk too much?” Not giving her a chance for another sarcastic response, Akko runs her tongue over the shell of the blonde’s ear, nipping at it a few times as well.

As she feels Diana squirm underneath her, and starts slipping the tips of her fingers under the waistband of Diana’s panties, Akko realizes that she _really_ likes feeling in control that way. To feel the blonde squirming underneath her, unable to escape her grip. Feeling how wet Diana is almost convinces her to give in, but almost as enticing is the idea of keeping her from what she wants for just a little longer…

“Akko…,” Diana whines, “please, don’t tease me. I need it.”

The more flustered the paladin gets, the more Akko feels her vampiric blood urging her to give in. To bite her. To taste her. To keep pushing her until her orgasm makes her taste all the sweeter, until it will finally push herself over the edge as well. To claim the girl for herself in the most primal way possible, at least for a vampire like her.

But this is Diana, someone she’s started to care about, someone who deserves to decide for herself, and she has to make sure.

“Diana? I’m really close to… you know. Vampiric urges and all that. It won’t hurt you in the long term, and can actually be… good, but I need to hear you say you’re okay with this if you are.”

Surprisingly, the paladin looks to the side, somehow even more embarrassed. A few tense seconds of silence later, she murmurs, “I remember that it supposedly could… intensify the experience.”

Akko raises her eyebrows and lets out a snort. “Of course you _would_ know about that. I bet you read it in one of those forbidden books of yours at some point. Well, you’re not wrong.”

Diana nods, still not looking directly at her. “I trust you, Akko. _Please._ ”

The vampire flashes her what she hopes is a reassuring smile, and moves her hand all the way inside the blonde’s panties. Carefully, she slips a finger between her slit, and gently rubs the small button with her thumb, listening to the cries of the girl underneath her to guide her to all the right spots. At the same time, she carefully licks Diana’s neck, the vampiric magic from her tongue numbing the nerves under the skin for what should only be a sharp pinch at worst.

Akko feels Diana shivering slightly against her and slowly ramps up the pressure from her fingers, moving her other hand to cup and squeeze her breast. “Deep breaths, Diana. Try to relax.”

Diana breathes in deeply, trying her absolute hardest not to tense up. She trusts Akko, she knows there’s not a glimmer of malice in the obnoxious girl, but even still she can’t help but worry how it’ll feel, or how much it’ll hurt.

There’s a bite, and it stings. It definitely stings. Not as bad as she feared, but definitely no slap with an elastic band. It’s a lot warmer than she expected—a vampire bite seems like the sort of thing that should feel cold, but Akko’s teeth and mouth are hot against her skin. Diana’s glad that vampire tongues apparently come with built-in anesthetic these days, because she’s not sure she would’ve been able to keep quiet otherwise.

A second passes, maybe two, and then the rush hits her.

Akko wasn’t wrong about her. It’s something she only read about in the books she tried to hide most of all. The rush some human hosts experience when being fed upon, especially if the vampire is feeling particularly excited.

If Diana had to describe it, she’d say it feels like the sort of lightheadedness she might get from losing a significant amount of blood, combined with an animalistic need to submit to a more dominant sexual partner. Instinctively, she places one of her hands in Akko’s hair and the other on her back, not pushing her away, instead serving to draw her in even closer.

Not given more than a few seconds to process all these new feelings, Akko pushes two fingers inside her core in one demanding motion. She literally growls against her neck, pushing herself closer against the paladin while sucking on the punctured skin to stimulate the flow.

It’s too much for Diana all at once, and her moaning of the vampire’s name increases in volume every second as she tightly wraps her legs around the other girl’s back, “A-Akko...!”

Her eyes clench shut as the stimulation against her clit increases to a furious pace, Akko thrusting her fingers in and out of her while drinking a steady flow of blood from her neck, the vampire sounding close to orgasm herself.

Diana cries out as Akko pushes her over the edge, her back arching to push closer against the girl drinking from her, and her mind blanks out as she rides out her orgasm.

Akko holds her tight and continues drinking from her neck, reducing the flow of blood, but pumping her fingers in and out of Diana’s core until she herself gets close to her peak. She growls, reaching her own climax with one final draw from her neck and thrust with her fingers.

She slows her movements and collapses on top of Diana, smiling weakly at the girl below her as she snuggles up closer in a more comfortable position. “Tasted even better than I thought it would.” With a few gentle laps of her tongue, she closes up the wound, leaving nothing but two small spots that would be invisible the next morning.

Too exhausted to be embarrassed anymore, Diana rolls over to her side and whispers back, “I’d… like to do that again soon.”

Akko hides a yawn behind her hand. “Sorry. Feeding always makes me sleepy, and I had a bit more than usual. But I’m happy you liked it, and also didn’t stab me halfway through, and I also would like to… do… again…”

Seeing Akko failing to keep herself awake, Diana drapes an arm around her and closes her own eyes as well. Tomorrow, they could figure out where to go next. They could work together to find out what happened to Shiny Chariot. They might even be able to enjoy some of this downtime together on the side.

Vampires weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for the responses so far! It’s nice to hear that people still like what I write, even when I’ve been out of it for a while, and I really appreciate all the lovely comments.
> 
> Second, as much as my inner-world-builder wants to turn this fic into a whole thing about exploring how vampires came to be, the whole emotional thing of dealing with finding out someone you’ve known for a while is one, and so on, _this is an explicit fic_. So uh, I guess my point is that if it feels a little short on the emotional processing, that’s ‘cause I don’t accidentally want to start another big project the size of Moonlit Bonds.
> 
> I’m not sure I’m one hundred percent happy with the pacing. Writing smut is _hard_. Then again, this is a first time for me, so if anything feels off about it I hope to improve my ability in any future smut fics (there will probably be plenty).
> 
> Finally, I hope y’all liked reading this! Again, first time writing a more explicit fic, so I’m not entirely sure I know what I’m doing, but that’s how you learn I suppose. Comments are super appreciated! :-)


End file.
